


reflections

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (He's mentioned is all), Alternate Universe - Human, Coming Out, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Uses They/Them, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Intrulogical, M/M, Non Binary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remusknowstheir boyfriend. They do. But...what if they're wrong?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 20
Kudos: 200





	reflections

**Author's Note:**

> for anon prompt: "could i please request nonbinary remus scared to come out to logan bc they're worried he'll be like 'there are only two genders' but obviously he. doesnt do that."

_He won't believe you, you know,_ Remus's reflection informs them as they stare nervously into the glass, smoothing down a crumpled skirt. _There are only two genders. And you don't even know what gender you actually are! What kind of gender is 'non binary' anyway?_

"Mine," Remus answers in a fierce whisper. "It's _mine_."

All their bravery deserts them as they turn away from the mirror. The rumpled fabric of their green and black checkered skirt seems to mock them as they reluctantly peel it down their legs, trading it for their usual black jeans. _What if I wore the skirt over my jeans?_ They wonder, but they aren't quite brave enough. Not for going out in public. Not when their hair is an unruly mess, grey streak prominent. Not when they have a five o'clock shadow that they can't get rid of, no matter how many times they pass over it with their razor.

Not when Logan might see them.

He's never expressed transphobic views before, Remus grimly reassures themself as they smear purple and red eyeshadow around their eyes. This, at least, is their usual look. No need for an identity crisis here! Not yet, anyway.

He's been an ally, even! Remus reminds themself. DIdn't he defend Patton when he came out as a trans boy against everyone at school? And his neighbor was a trans girl, and he always walked her home just to make sure she was safe.

But the only examples Remus can think of are _binary_. And that's great, it is, they appreciate their boyfriend _so much_ for it, but they _aren't_ binary. 

What if they're Logan's exception, and not in the good way?

Their breathing speeds up and they sit on the grimy carpet with a thump, their heart pounding against their rib cage. _Breathe_ , they remind themself, but they _can't_ breathe, it feels like they're trying to pull air through a straw.

"Remus?"

Footsteps across the carpet and Logan is there, squatting down, concern vivid in soft brown eyes. Remus hiccups for breath, tears trembling near the surface.

"Breathe," Logan encourages. With his help, Remus is able to come down from their panic attack, breath shuddering in and out of much-abused lungs, heart slowly skipping to its normal rhythm.

"Are you all right?" Logan asks. Remus opens their mouth to answer _of course_.

"No," they blurt out instead.

"What's wrong?" Logan asks at once.

"I'm- I'm not what you think I am," Remus whispers. "I'm sorry. I'm-" Logan waits patiently, never once interrupting them or condemning their stammering explanation. The realization makes their cheeks warm.

"I'm non binary," they say, head bowed just in case condemnation fills those warm brown eyes. They don't know if they can face that. It will be hard enough to hear it, but actually _seeing_ it-

"Oh," Logan says quietly. "Okay."

"Okay?" Remus repeats. "What- what does that mean?"

"It means this doesn't change my opinion of you in the slightest," Logan says, his voice steady and calm and a bulwark against the ocean of panic that still laps at Remus's veins. "It means I accept you, fully and completely, exactly as you are. It means if you've changed your name, I'll use it. If you use different pronouns, I'll use them. I can't promise I'll _never_ slip up, but that's on me, and I'll always correct myself. Because I love you."

Remus's face crumples in tears as they fling themself against Logan's chest. Logan's arms come round them, holding them in place, as they cry, their tears soaking his polo shirt.

"Sorry," they mumble, face bright red. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine, cephy," Logan murmurs. "Is that still all right?"

"It's perfect," Remus says, with a slightly dazed smile. "Um- I still use Remus, but can I- is it okay if I use they pronouns?"

"Of course," Logan says at once. "They suit you." Remus's cheeks flush as a tentative smile tips up the corners of their mouth.

"I love you," they whisper. Logan leans and presses a kiss to their cheek.

"And I love you," he says firmly. Remus scrambles to their feet, searching out the still-crumpled skirt. They hold it out with shaking hands.

"I think you would look amazing in that," Logan says honestly.

Remus's smile blinds him.


End file.
